The wolves and the lamb
by crowEn
Summary: After graduation Draco takes a holiday in Alaska and runs into someone he never thought that he would see again in this life time. a/n: this is a very tongue in cheek, semi-mockery of Twilight. If you like that series, this might not be for you
1. Chapter 1

Colors rippled through the air like suspended ink in the great darkness of the northern sky. Draco watched silently as the pale blues shifted to reds and the lights cascaded, one over another, as the pristine snow reflected the sky and it was as through the heavens and earth were one. At first he had not wanted to make a stop in Alaska, but upon Blaze's insistence it was added to their itinerary for their post-graduation holiday. In those few moments, as he stood suspended between the two rippling planes of color, he was grateful that he had allowed this particular stop on their journey.

He watched until the last tails of light flicked out of existence before trudging back down the hill to the tent that Blaze, Theo and him shared. The other two boys had passed on a late night walk, preferring to lounge in the hot tub and watch a quidditch match between the Stonewall Stormers and the Moose Jaw Meteorites on the WizTop™ that Theo's parents had given him as a graduation gift (along with the tent).

Before Draco reached the sanctuary of his traveling home, there came a sound like thunder over the snow covered hills. He turned his silver grey eyes to the cloudless sky and wondered at the strange noise. His long aristocratic fingers instinctively started to reach for his wand, but it was in the inner pocket of his heavy winter coat. He started to slip the buttons from their holes when, without warning, arms wrapped around him from behind and he was knocked to the ground. Face down in the snow, the clinging wetness smothered his cry of surprise and attempted to suffocate him. Then there were teeth in his neck, tearing at the porcelain skin. A frightful pain flooded through him, from his neck to the tips of his fingers and toes. His body felt as if it was burning up from the inside out and it was all he could do to stay awake against the waves of agony that were threatening to pull him under. His hands made a feeble attempt to pull his wand from it's pocket, but his fingers could not seem to make sense of the buttons any longer.

And then as swiftly and as suddenly as they had come, the person on his back was gone. Draco would have looked around to see who or what it was, or where they had gone, but the world was becoming as white as the snow in which he lay. Sounds were fading into a dizzying silence, but he could not honestly say there were ever there to begin with.

Blood was flooding from his neck, painting the snow almost black to his fading vision. A voice was speaking to him, words that he should have been able to understand but were dashed aside by the pain and coldness that was sinking into his bones.

Sleep came then. Draco would have assumed it to be death, only he woke afterwards, and one does not often wake after a quick death. A face loomed into his line of sight and for a moment he started to reconsider his prior estimation of life. "D-Diggory?"

"Malfoy."

"What are you doing in Alaska? You're supposed to be dead." His voice was strained, throat dry as if raw from screaming, though he could not recall raising his voice. The pain from earlier had faded leaving only a cold numbness behind.

"I… technically am."

"Merlin's beard." Draco tried to sit up and the world pitched for a few moments before becoming stable once more. He looked around an unknown room; rustic muggle décor looked back at him. "I am dead."

Cedric looked uncomfortable. "I do not know how to explain this, Malfoy. You were attacked by a vampire. I killed him." He ran his hands through his unruly hair. "But I could not save you."

"What do you mean, couldn't save me?" He felt confused, and that made him feel angry. Being attacked by vampires didn't happen often in normal society, and if it did then it never ended well, he didn't know what to think. He looked down at his pale hands and they were trembling ever so slightly. He tucked them together in his lap and frowned up at Cedric, waiting for an answer that he did not want to know.

The other man had a deep brooding look of shame on his face. No answers came.

"Am I a…?" He could not bring himself to say the word. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Cedric. "No, I refuse. This is utter rubbish. This is all some dream because I fell asleep while watching those damned lights. You're dead and I'm going back to my tent."

Cedric sighed. "You can't go back now. I know at first it seems like a bad dream, but after the first twenty years or so it really sinks in... and you learn to deal with it."

Draco raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, a thought slowly dawning on him. "Diggory, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." The answer was soft, hesitant as his eyes looked everywhere but at Draco.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"… a while." Finally those topaz eyes settled on the silver ones.

The answer was staring him in the face, but he felt perhaps if he could weasel around it, perhaps then it would not be true. "But, I saw your body… it was a death curse. You can't turn into a vampire after that." He shook his head. Hair that was once slicked back flicked loosely over his high cheekbones. Not honestly knowing much about vampires, but the logic in that seemed sound enough, dead was dead, right?

"No, but death curses do not work on the dead." The former Hufflepuff averted his eyes, choosing to look at the wood paneling on the walls, rather than at the agitated blond beside him. "So I remained the same as I always have been. My family… we are all this way. We move between one place or another, always changing where we are before someone grows suspicious… and me… 'dying' in that maze," he shook his head and a small smile graced his full lips. "It seemed like as good a time to move as any."

"You… what?" Choosing to ignore the fact that his own mortality was in question, he focused in on the fact that there was something horribly awry with the situation at hand. "Are you telling me, Diggory, that you've been a… a vampire for..." He shook his head, it was all too absurd. Somewhere deep inside he knew that it was true.

"For over a hundred years. If you wouldn't mind, Malfoy… I know that I went by Cedric back at Hogwarts, but my real name is Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?" Draco thought about that, rolling the name around in his mind. It sounded uppercrust, perhaps this 'Edward' was made from the same stuff that he was. "Well alright, Cullen, I refuse to be a freak. There is a cure, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's quiet laughter not only annoyed Draco but confirmed that there was no 'cure' for vampirism. At first he was enraged, enraged that he was expected to give up his life and become a dirty blood drinker. But the longer he argued with Edward, and then his family the closer he came to the realization that his own parents would most likely prefer to have a mudblood for a son than a vampire.

There was a sister named Alice who insisted that Draco use Edwards WizTop™ to send a zmail to Theo and Blaze to let them know that he was otherwise occupied, and would just catch up with them later. Draco had slowly typed out the letter, knowing it was for the best, because he did not want to have to tell his friends what really had happened to him. A few hours later he realized that even if Edwards family knew about the magically enhanced technology, they could not use it… they were muggles. Despite the fact that they seemed like tolerable-ish people, they were still muggles. Draco refused to share the same air with them, and upon making this announcement, the father, Carlisle, informed Draco that as vampires, none of them actually breathed. Draco didn't care; he was not living in their muggle hovel for any length of time. After much arguing it was finally agreed that Draco would only stay until he got his feet back under him and learned how to eat and such, then he would be prepared for the new life that he had been forced into. After that decision, and during the lessons, things began to go downhill quickly as a deep depression settled around him.

Draco had never been depressed before. Not even when his father had been thrown into Azkaban. He had perhaps felt a bit melancholy, yes. But depression was an emotion reserved for poor people. That thought only pulled him further down. And after two days that felt to be an eternity, a strange hunger had blossomed deep within. At first it was a gentle rumble, a reminder that it had been abnormally long since he had last eaten. The rumble turned quickly into a gnawing, and the gnawing crescendod into one of the worst pains he had ever felt. At first he refused the blood offered to him on principal, it was after all blood, and who knew what sort of person it came from. He would not put filthy muggle blood past his perfect lips. But as ravenous thoughts overcame all others he could not help himself from partaking of the bitter offering. Once the hunger ebbed he could not help but ask where it came from. Seeing the caribou carcass was somewhat of a relief, as he had eaten venison many times before. He decided that perhaps he could just consider this to be venison in its purest form.

This thought worked well until they expected him to hunt one down and kill it by himself. He used a simple spell to down the beast, as there was no way, vampire or not, that he would consider chasing it down on foot. The blood stained his cloths, and there were bits of fur left between his teeth afterwards. Neither was acceptable and both made him nauseous.

"Cullen, don't you have drinks that aren't vile? Like a blood wine or something not out of a dead thing?" Draco was almost positive that he had seen things like blood lollies at Honeydukes. There had to be a less vulgar way to eat.

"There is a drink being mass produced back in England, but it doesn't pass the FDA guidelines to come into the states." Edward did not even bother to glance up from his piano that he was plunking away at softly.

Draco resumed his quiet observance of the Weekend Wizarding News, with newly appointed anchor woman Rita Skeeter. After the war ended, new laws were passed and new inventions started coming out. The most interesting of all of these was debatably the WizTop™, made through WizTech, Inc. They were magically enhanced muggle technology that was dragging the wizarding world into the new century. Children seemed to embrace the new devices like an old friend, but older witches and wizards had been more leery. Until a new campaign add came out showing how every muggle in the world seemed to have these things called 'computers' and any wizard worth his salt wouldn't want to be left behind in this new and changing world. The direct competition with muggle technology and a need to feel superior put a WizTop™ in every rich wizarding household. Draco had not found much use for the one that his parents had purchased him, and had left it at home. However, now so far from home, and not a decent newspaper in sight, he took some solace in listening to Rita talk on about the Ministry of Magic and one of its newly appointed researchers. Draco was only half listening until he saw Remus Lupin's awkwardly smiling face appear on the screen. The boy leaned forward to hear his old professor speak. It seemed that he had come back out of the Veil of Death, and was now heading the research on it and other unexplained death related artifacts.

A small smirk tugged up the corner of Draco's pale mouth. He could not go home, and he could not stay with the Cullen in squalor (or at least what he considered squalor). Perhaps he could find some rich vampires back in England. The thought had been percolating for days, he just had not known where to find said well off vampires who would be more than happy to take him in and keep him in the life that he was accustomed to. Everyone knew Lupin was a freak, and freaks begat freaks, and they loiter with other freaks and attend freak gatherings and keep in freak-ish touch with each other. Lupin would know where to find other freaks; he would know where to find vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: this is a certified moustache free chapter

Within a week Draco had hunted down Remus Lupin. He had been forced to send a zmail to his father asking for him to pull some strings and find out where Lupin lived (as his father had connections in the Ministry, and the former professor now worked for them). Lucius had been curious as to why his son would want to know where such a poor person lived, but Draco did not respond, merely took the provided address and made his way back to London. The home was difficult to find as it had been blacklisted and kept off the records up until recently. Draco's father had mentioned that the Ministry had favored some half hearted rebellion that had holed up in there years ago and only now that it was over had it been put back on local records.

Draco could not honestly care any less. The home looked a shambles, but what had he truly expected from a man without money to his name, like Lupin.

Hesitantly he pulled the bell on the front step and then wiped his hand on a handkerchief to remove the dirt he could not see but was sure existed. After a few drudgingly long moments of silence from within, Draco rang the bell once more.

A bleary eyed Lupin opened the door a crack and looked questioningly at Draco. "It's three in the morning." His sleepy voice gave in way of a greeting.

"I know what time it is, Professor." Draco folded his arms and tilted his head so that a pale yellowed street light cast an almost healthy glow over his otherwise pale face. He waited to be recognized, invited in off the stoop and properly fussed over. After all it's not every day that a household as shabby as the one he now stood before, received the honor of excepting a Malfoy past its entrance.

Lupin blinked a few times and stifled a yawn behind a hand. "Malfoy?"

"Remus." Draco used the ex-teacher's first name, he wanted to sound like old chums. Smiling to himself to see the ex-teacher look none to startled at being addressed by his name, it was obvious that he was not sure how to take the beautiful gift of Draco's friendship. But Draco was after all, seventeen and five months old, an extraordinarily adult man at this point and thusly permitted to address another adult (especially a poor one) as one of his peers, especially if he was wanting them to do something for him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this… incredibly early and unprecedented visit?" He was still stubbornly standing at the cracked door, peering out into the night, breathing softly through his nose.

"I would prefer to talk about it inside. I'm not accustomed to discussing business on doorsteps."

"…alright." He pulled the door wide and stepped to one side to let the boy in. "Please come in."

Remus was normally a polite man, but Draco could see the hesitation in his eyes at letting him in. As the older man lead the way down a dark hall to a small kitchen, Draco noted there was a hint of caution in the way that Lupin moved, he was afraid. Smug smile in place, the blonde walked into the dilapidated dirty little room. It had been months since he had been properly feared, and it felt good to be back where he belonged.

"Can I get you some tea?"

Draco started to say yes, it had been ages since he had had a decent cup of tea, then he remembered why. He sat down in the cleanest looking chair. "That won't be necessary. I'm here on business, Remus." He loved the way that the man narrowed his eyes slightly at being called by his first name. Pretenses of friendship aside, it was nice to see that he could really rub the man the wrong way.

Lupin put the kettle on, running a hand through his chestnut hair, trying to straighten the sleep out of it. "How can I be of assistance?" Draco may not have needed tea, but he did.

Draco for a moment forgot to answer and instead just looked around the din kitchen with a critical eye. It was the first kitchen he had ever been in, but it looked a bit small and faded, as if the life had slowly drained out of the old house over the years, leaving everything in it a monotone sepia. "Doesn't the ministry pay you well enough to get a better place? This house should have been torn down years ago."

"I'm living here with a friend." He stifled another yawn and poured himself a cup of tea, taking a seat across the table from the boy.

"Can't even afford to live on your own? Ha! I'm glad I will never be that poor." He couldn't help but laugh at how pitiful a life Lupin must lead to not even be able to have his own home. His father had told him the man was poor, but this was almost sad.

Lupin took a slow sip of his tea and tried to hold back the tired growl he could feel threatening to spill from his throat. It wasn't the boy's fault that he was a Malfoy and he kept trying to remind himself before speaking again, in a slow measured tone. "Did you pull me out of bed at this ungodly hour for a reason, or did you just miss me?"

"Miss you? Absolutely not. I'm here because you are the only person I know who might know a vampire."

He swallowed loudly and set down his tea cup. "Why exactly do you think that I would know a vampire?"

"Well… you're a …"He paused, 'freak' might not get him the help he wanted. "Werewolf…and I figured you might know where to find one. So," he gestured loosely in the air with one pale hand. "You know some, right?"

Lupin watched Draco for long a long moment, pale eyes searching over the willowy boy. He did not answer right away, choosing instead to slowly finish his tea before speaking again. "How long ago did it happen?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to catch up with you, Remus." He drew out the name, enunciating each syllable clearly. "I need to eat, and I will not feed off of filthy muggles or half-bloods. There is supposed to be a blood wine that will work just as well." He paused and watched as Lupin nodded in agreement. "Ah, so you drink it too? I should have known. Well then, that cuts out the middle man. You can go to… wherever and buy some for me."

"Malfoy, I don't mind helping where I can, you obviously have had a tough time, with the change and everything. I can give you the shop name and," he smiled softly, his tired face taking on a younger look. "It will be all right."

"I'm not going down there. No one can know what happened. My father would-" He stopped. It wasn't any of Lupin's business what Lucius would or wouldn't do if he found out that his only child had become a monster.

Remus noted the sudden pause and wanted to say that the boy's father wouldn't do anything drastic, but he was a Malfoy, drastic was one thing that they did well. He offered another little boy smile, taking years off his careworn features. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I was planning on moving in with a rich vampire woman." It was a good plan, if he did say so himself. What woman, alive or undead, could resist a pure-blood Adonis like himself?

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any vampires." At the sudden wilt of the boy across from him, Remus tried to amend the statement. "But I will talk to my friends and see if I can turn up someone, alright?"

Draco nodded slowly. Pleased as he was that Remus would be doing as he was told, he couldn't help but let his eyes focus in on the vein that was pulsing so temptingly within Lupin's lightly stubbled neck.

"I… will go get you some of that wine." Remus offered as he followed the boy's line of sight. Carefully standing he moved to the kitchen door. "Why don't you wait for me in the library? It's more comfortable than the kitchen. I will just take some flue powder, and be back in a jiff."

Draco followed, because anything must be better than the shabby kitchen. The library was only slightly nicer, but the chairs certainly looked softer, if not a bit dustier. He sat in an old velvet, high backed chair that in another life may have been red. "Don't take too long."

"I promise to be right back." He left the room on slipperd feet, hoping that the shop in Knockturn Alley would still be open.


	4. Chapter 4

Note:

Upon checking to see how old Jacob Black would be when Draco graduated.. I discovered that he would only be 7… and I'm just not ok with that. So he is appearing a bit older than that in this chapter, and then there is going to be a time lapse in the next one just so I'm not freaking out about the child molestation.

* * *

Draco drank the blood wine too quickly and was left to sputter and cough in the most undignified manner, as he tried to remain perched properly on the dusty old chair. "Is it supposed to taste like this?" He cleared his throat and looked up at Lupin.

The werewolf shrugged slightly. "Beats me, I've never tasted the stuff."

"I thought you said that you drank it?" He leaned forward to peer down the neck of the bottle at the dark crimson liquid.

"No, I don't drink blood." Remus shook his head at the boy who obviously had not paid close attention in his classes if he honestly thought that werewolves feed on blood. The thought was disgusting. He ran his chilled hands over the front of his jacket and glanced at the heavy curtains that remained drawn most always to keep the books and furniture from fading. "The sun will be up soon." It had taken longer than he expected to find a shop that sold blood, and dawn was now ebbing closer. "Unless you had a place to apparate to, you are welcome to stay the day here." He was worried about the boy, vampire or not, Malfoy or not. It was a difficult life to be a nonhuman; he knew what it was like, because he had once been Draco.

The blonde lowered the bottle enough to talk, once he got past the initial burning taste, it actually wasn't so bad. "This place is hardly up to my standard of living." He raised his eyes to the water stains on the ceiling that he had been examining with disgust while Lupin was away. "But my life is now the difficult and cursed life of an outcast." He sighed deeply and straightened the collar of his very expensive shirt. "I supposed I will just have to suffer through one more day in squalor." This place mad him actually long for the strange wooden muggle home that the Cullen's had owned. Pitiful. As soon as he could find an owl he was planning to send a letter to his parents letting them know that he would be living in their summer home. It was small, but would just have to do until he was able to locate his rich vampire woman.

Lupin didn't know whether or not Malfoy was serious, but chose not to comment. It was a notable fact that he was not much of a house keeper, but neither was his roommate. With a soft goodnight he left the room, promising himself that he would spend his next day off cleaning.

Draco lounged and sighed deeply to himself. It could be worse, he was not sure how, but there was possibly a sadder, dirtier home in the world.

An hour later he could see the bottom of the bottle. His head was pleasantly clouded and his belly comfortingly warm. He stood and stumbled a bit to get his feet under him. He wandered slowly around the room, glancing at books that he had no interest in and lightly fingering a curtain that had become grey with time and dust. He laughed then and had no idea why. The world seemed to be a tilting, shifting thing and Draco was forced to lean against the wall to stay up right.

Voices came from somewhere above him in the house. He thought that he should be able to understand them, but it all was a garbled mess. Draco was certain that they must be talking about him, Lupin and whoever his roommate was. Not knowing what sort of person would actually willingly live in a crumbling hovel, (someone slightly less poor than Lupin, because at least they had the money to own something) Draco made his way to the library door and opened it slightly. He listened for a little, forgot what he was doing standing in the doorway, and with purpose, made his way to where the other people were. Stumbling down the hall and trying to keep from running into walls was more difficult that he would have admitted.

He blinked in confusion at the small dark haired child that sat at the table, eating a bowl of brightly colored cereal. The little boy looked up with dark eyes, spoon half way to his mouth, and just stared at Draco. Lupin had been at the fridge, putting milk away, but on turning he could only mimic the small child and gawk openly at the blonde in the doorway.

Someone brushed past him roughly and Draco recoiled from the touch. Standing farther back in the darkened hall he tried to focus his bleary eyes on the man who now stood in the middle of the kitchen glaring at him. "Black?" his voice sounded strange to his own ears, the words slurred and thick "You traitorish bathtard, you're thupposed to be dead."

Sirius Black looked at Draco as one would look at a dead possum on a roadside, disgusted but with an underlying pity. "Lupin, would you mind explaining why there is a drunken, twinkling Malfoy in my kitchen?"

Lupin blinked a few times before answering. "He needed somewhere to stay, I told him it would be alright for one day. I don't know why he's drunk or…" he realized now that blood wine must actually be a wine, and felt a bit foolish for not realizing it when he was making the purchase. He made a mental note that Draco was a bit of a light weight and to buy the blood fiz that he had seen on the shelf next to it. A carbonated drink would be safer he felt.

Black started to say something but Draco surged forward, pointing at him with an accusing finger. "You are…" his words trailed off as he saw his pale hand, caught in a stray beam of sunlight from the kitchen window. He watched the faceted sparkling of his pale skin and couldn't help but smile. It looked as if there were thousands of captive diamonds decorating his long thin hand. He laughed again. "Merlin, I'm even more beautiful today than yethterday." He grinned at no one in particular, "Even the sun celibraths my coming." He held both hands up to the light, laughing softly. "It's the skin of a god."

"It's the skin of a killer." Sirius sneered and turned away from the eyesore to look at Lupin. "He's not staying here."

"Staying?" Draco looked up from his mesmerizing skin. "Ha, I would rather live in a cardboard box than live with a traitor like you." The dizziness was starting to leave his head and his words, still a little slow, were coming out clearer.

"I would rather you live in the box too." He tried to catch Lupin's arm, but the man was busying himself with closing the curtains to cut back on the level of kitchen sparkling. "Hey, he's not staying."

Lupin looked up at his dear friend with a soft smile. "Just for today." It wasn't so much a question as a gentle but firm decision.

"Like bloody hell I am. I'm not sharing the same air as that turncoat."

"I've got a box in the shed you're welcome to." Black grinned.

"It would be preferable." Draco folded his arms over his slender chest.

Sirius left the room with a stubborn stride.

Lupin sighed softly and gently smoothed his hands over the long hair of the almost forgotten child at the table, who had resumed eating once the sparkly man stopped his sparkling.

Draco peered at the boy and frowned. "So you two finally get hitched and have a kid? My father always said there was something off about the two of you."

Lupin looked at Draco oddly, as if he were trying to gage how drunk he still was. "Sirius and I did not get married. This is Jacob, Sirius's son. He has come out to England so that he can attend Hogwarts."

Draco looked ill. "Who would want to… even touch Black, much less have his ill-gotten, hell spawn?"

Lupin frowned for the first time that Draco had been in his home. "His mother was a witch that Sirius met while at a quidditch match over in the states." He tenderly ran a hand through the boy's ebony hair. "And I would ask you to please watch your language around him."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat at the table across from the boy, who could not be much older than ten. "Did you know your father is a loony?" He asked softly, leaning close as if to share a secret.

"Malfoy." His name came as a low but almost growled warning.

Sirius came back into the kitchen, by way of a door that lead to the un-manicured backyard. "Your castle is ready." He gestured, with a smug smile, to a dirty refrigerator box in the middle of the knee high grass, with the words 'Stupid Git' hastily scrawled on its side in black.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this one took a bit longer.

And will be wholy unsatisfying and leave a taste of shame in your mouth

* * *

Draco had been seriously considering the box outside as a preferred residence, until a light rain started to fall and the box all but melted into the tall grass. He folded his arms over his narrow chest and flatly refused to go outside, despite Sirius's insisting. Much to Draco's relief, Lupin sent the dark haired man out with Jacob to buy school supplies. Lupin did not apologize for Sirius's behavior, as Draco felt he should have, but did show the boy to a room that he could stay in that would be out of the way.

At first he had only planned to stay until night fall and then he would go visit his parents and let them know that he would be needing the summer house. As long as they did not try to get him to eat, he felt that he could pass for normal and leave before they suspected what had happened to him. After all he had not become any paler when he was changed to a vampire, nor did he have fangs. Yes, Draco was fairly confident that he would not be found out. That was the plan, until he discovered that the Black house had a house elf. The pitiful creature would do nothing to help the men that lived there, only grumbling 'blood traitor' under his breath now and then. But when he saw Draco he smiled a strange smile and immediately cleaned the room that the boy would be staying in and started to fuss over him in the way that Draco was accustomed to. The elf seemed just as happy to have Draco there as Draco was to have the elf.

He stayed for a few days, lounging around, drinking bloodfiz, and upsetting Sirius by his simple presence in the house. Life was lovely as far as Draco was concerned. Lupin was doing what he could to get in contact with the vampires of England, but most seemed a bit reluctant talk to any man who worked for the Ministry.

The days turned into weeks, and before Draco knew it almost a month had passed and he still had not visited his parents.

He took a midnight carriage ride to the Malfoy's manor and was pleased at the reception that they gave him. There was no questions as to why he had been out of contact, or what he had been doing, only his mother's concern as to why her boy was so cold. He was happy to talk with them for awhile before informing them that he would be taking the summer house to live in, after all he was a man now and needed his own place. Narcisa had been hesitant at first, but Lucius thought the idea had merit and the experience would teach Draco some responsibility. Honestly, Draco did not like how his father put it all, but if it meant that he would have his own place where no one could become suspicious of his new habits, he would be grateful.

Draco moved in straight away, pleased to be leaving the dilapidated Black house far behind him. His pleasure wore off when the hunger returned the next day. He was not about to go skulking through Knockturn alley buying bottles of blood. What would people think? Besides, he knew that he could talk Remus into buying it for him as the man was a pushover.

The house elf let him in, grumbling an explanation about how the traitors were off 'snogging somewhere', but if Draco would wait he would gladly go fetch them. Draco felt ill and sincerely hoped that he misunderstood, or the elf was just making fun of the men. He shook himself of the more than disturbing mental image and waited in the entryway… for a few moments, but he was not going to stand around for their convenience. He made his way to where he could hear voices. Strangely it was not the men of the house but the boy Jacob watching a brightly colored animation on a WizTop™, which was the source of the noise. He came to curiously sit beside the boy, glancing at the screen.

Jacob looked up with dark eyes, then seemed to quickly lose interest in the blonde man and went back to his program. Draco on the contrary could not keep his interest in the show and contemplated talking to the unfortunate offspring of Sirius Black.

"They said that you will be stuck at Hogwarts this fall." It was something that they had in common; it seemed like an easy topic to waste time with until someone brought him food.

"Sirius says it's the best school for wizarding." The boy's voice was soft and distracted.

"Don't call your old man 'dad', eh? Can't say I blame you. I wouldn't want him as my father either." Draco leaned back on the old couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table beside the small computer.

"I only found out he was my dad this summer." The boy spared a glance at Draco. "Did you go to Hogwarts too?"

Draco paused for a moment before responding. "Of course. I wanted to go to a better school, but my mother wanted me closer to home." He smoothed back some of his fine hair that had fallen in his eyes. "It's not too awful, as long as you wind up in the right house."

This seemed to catch the boy's attention and he turned more to face the man beside him, tucking his denim clad legs up onto the couch. "Sirius tells me I will get into Griffindor, like him, and play for their quidditch team."

Draco sneered. "You don't want to be in Griffindor. It's full of useless gits, and big mouthed fairies. Now, Slytherin, that's the house you want to go to. Only the best get in there."

Jacob's dark eyes shone, and Draco reveled in having such undivided attention showered on him. It was true that he knew everything to know about how and why Slytherin was the best house, and for almost an hour he felt it his duty to clear up any misconceptions that they poor boy had.

Lupin appeared beside the couch looking slightly disheveled, but Draco was used to the man not looking put together, Remus Lupin was after all not a Malfoy, and thusly could not be expected to verge on perfection. He turned away from his new pupil. "I need food." He stated firmly and then waited for Lupin to supply it.

"We don't have any here, Malfoy." He spoke kindly, but it was clear that he did not like that Draco had spent so much time alone with Jacob.

"Well, you do remember where to find it, don't you?" He was impatient. In the time that he had been talking to Jacob his mind was moving further and further from scholastic thoughts and more towards how the boy might taste.

Lupin noted the hunger behind those silver eyes. "Alright, I will be right back."

To his word, he returned to the room in less than five minutes holding a six-pack of bloodfiz and held it out. "Now, I can tell you where the store is and you can go down there yourself, Draco. I think that it would be much easier on all of us."

Draco had already popped the top and finished off half of a bottle. "I'm not going to skulk around Knockturn Alley in the middle of the night. What would people think?" He shook his head at the idea. "Really, man." Finishing the last bubbling mouthful he eased into the couch. "I think once a week I will just stop by here and pick up a dozen or so...That would work best for me."

Previously, Sirius had spent hours trying to explain to Remus why he should not be so accommodating to Draco's petty demands. After all the boy got himself into this mess and he needed to learn how to take care of himself. But, at the moment, Sirius was still up in the shower, and Remus couldn't bring himself to turn down the boy who obviously was not ready to except what he was.

Sirius never needed to know about their arrangement.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to personally apologize to Black, all dog lovers, and the country of England

* * *

"It's not even Tuesday, Malfoy? To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Lupin stepped aside so that Draco could come in off the stoop. The boy had been visiting once a week for almost four years now, never any less and definitely never any more.

The blond, who still looked no older than seventeen, brushed past him with a swish of his black velvet cloak (So much like his Father, to Remus's chagrin). "That woman!" Was all he could manage to get out, clearly upset by the whole situation. He stalked down the hall and placed himself in the kitchen at the worn table.

"What was wrong with this one?" Lupin leaned in the doorway, watching as the boy steepled his long white fingers. Lupin had finally been able to find a nice vampire girl to set Draco up with over a year ago. The relationship had lasted an astounding two days before Draco had ended it and demanded that the old werewolf find him someone else.

"I can only bare so much, Remus, only so much. I am just a man." He said somewhat melodramatically. "I cannot be expected to put up with such barbaric behavior. I gave it my best shot; I really tried with this one." He raised his voice as well as a hand to heaven. "But there are some things which I just cannot do. And compromise my morals is one of them."

Lupin resisted the urge to as 'what morals' and opted to just repeat his earlier question. "So, what was wrong with this one?"

"She drank from… muddbloods." He suppressed a shudder. "Such a vile woman." He ran a hand over his perfect hair, as if to calm himself. "You will have another one for me by this weekend. My Father is throwing a party and I want a guest."

"This was the eighth woman, Malfoy. I don't mind playing matchmaker for you sometimes, but you're on your own now."

Draco scoffed, thinking Lupin was making some sort of joke.

"I gave you her name yesterday."

"Yes, and I was suffered for the whole hour we were together. It felt like an eternity before I was finally able to escape."

"Find someone on your own." He made sure to keep the harshness he felt out of his voice.

Draco rolled his eyes, starting to realize that perhaps the old teacher was not joking. "Fine, fine, I understand. How much do you want?" He took out his wallet. He had thought that letting Remus be his friend would be enough, but it was obvious by the continued disrepair of the house that perhaps the man needed the money as well as a friend.

Lupin only could stair with mouth agape at the boy, not sure if he should laugh or tell him to get out. Sirius on the other hand was walking past the room and knew exactly what to do with the handful of coins. He snatched them from the porcelain hand and nodded.

"Finally making him pay for his own food? Good to see you grew a pair." He shoved the money into a pocket and grinned at Remus.

"I-I am not. He was trying to bribe me to find him another woman. Now give him back the money." Flustered and annoyed, (mostly annoyed) Lupin folded his arms over his chest and did not return the cheeky smile.

"Aw, lost another one?" He barked out a laugh. "That's ruff kid." Walking to the fridge and taking out a half eaten sandwich, Sirius made not move to remove the money from his person.

"The money isn't for you, Black." Draco curled a lip up in disgust, not sure if he even wanted it back now that the man had touched it.

The dark man ignored the boy, as he often did when he had to suffer through the weekly visits, instead turning to face Lupin and leaning a boney hip against the counter.

"We could use the extra money. Jacob is back for his Christmas holiday, we can give it to him for spending.. .like an allowance or something."

"How about you stop lazing about the house and eating all day long, like the family pet?" Lupin snapped lightly.

Draco had been unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle of one of their domestic disputes. First the appalling woman the night before, now some arguing fairies? Draco did not know what he had done to deserve such punishment.

Black did not respond immediately, just slowly chewed a bite of sandwich and regarded the man on the other side of the kitchen.

"I could get you a job at the Ministry, you could be an Aauor, like Harry?"

"And I could take a bite out of crime, eh?" He said with a roll of his eyes.

Draco had about enough. He slipped from the room. Lupin theoretically had the money, he would find Draco a more expectable woman and all would be as it should. Before he was able to make it to the door a heavenly smell wafted to him from the library. He hesitated. Not often a curious man, but always a bit hungry, he made his way down the hall. He was both startled and confused to see a boy, almost a man, sitting in one of the high backed sofas, watching a WizTop™. He had long black hair that spilled over his shoulder, framing his handsome, almost beautiful face. Draco noticed the green and silver stripped tie that was loosely knotted around his russet colored neck, and could not hold back the smug smirk that danced over his pale lips. So, Black's son wound up in Slytherin. All Blacks should be. Sirius had been a familial malady and it was a pleasure to see that their family was back on track.

Draco smiled and invited himself in, sitting down beside the boy, much as he had years ago. He managed to be only slightly off put by the fact that the boy was almost a head taller than him.

Jacob had watched Draco come across the room, a questioning look in his dark eyes. Recognition flared over his face and he welcomed the vampire with a friendly grin. "You're the sparkly guy. How have you been?"

Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment, before letting a small smile grace his mouth. "I've been as well as can be expected, what with that old werewolf trying to kill me." He leaned back into the old padding of the sofa, watching in displeasure as he dislodged a cloud of dust.

The boy laughed openly, eyes shining. "Remus isn't trying to kill you. Sirius maybe, but not Remus." He paused the video that he had been watching and leaned back also, taking in the slender and pale man beside him. "I havn't seen you in years… you look the same."

"Yes, well, true beauty never fades." He slicked back his hair once more.

Jacob's only response was to laugh again. He had such a warmth about him that Draco couldn't help but feel an attraction deep within start to stir. Even if he was a Black related to a man like Sirius, he had apparent charms.

"I see you got into Slytherin, your Father must have been furious." The smirk had found a permanent resting place and did not seem to want to leave.

"He was at first, but," he gave a gently shrug of his broad shoulders. "He got over it when I made it onto the quidditch team last year. You were right by the way, Griffindor is full of noobs."

Draco could see that there was a kindness about the boy, but there was also a vein of snarky superiority. Whether that came from being a Slytherin or a Black, Draco could only guess. Either way, he liked the cut of his gib. Chuckling lightly and nodding, a delightful conversation was started about the many pitfalls and insufficiency of Griffindors.

After a few hours, Draco felt the familiar emptiness deep inside. He blamed the fact that he was so close to a human. Normally he spent his nights alone, or with the company of Kreacher, who had come to live with him rather than stay with Black. Jacob was laughing and explaining how there had been some sort of explosion in potions class and the class had been excused for the rest of the day while repairs were made and the halls cleaned. Draco found it difficult to concentrate on the words as he felt his eyes continually drift to the steady pulse in Jacob's neck, just above the collar of his shirt. Draco stood and walked around the room, still making a pretense of listening, but also gently thumbing the books that lined the many shelves.

"Careful, Remus says that these books can be a bit dangerous."

"Dangerous. They're just books. All the real dangerous ones are kept locked up. He gently lifted one bound in the deepest of worn blue leather. Silver script on the side read 'Great Flood'. Draco smiled and held it up for the other boy to see. "They are most likely all stupid muggle books, anyways. He went to slide the old tome back into its slot, but the heavy book slipped from his fingers and tumbled towards the floor. Draco easily caught it, but not before the pages were flung open. Without warning a torrent of water burst forth from the yellowed pages. Draco was thrown backwards by the force of the deluge and salted waves quickly came crashing over the old carpeted library. Jacob leapt from the couch and franticly tried to close the book as wave after wave poured from the pages, threatening to drown them. With a mighty kick Jacob was able to finally turn off the water. Sadly it did not make the small lake leave the room, but it was draining off down the hall and into the rest of the house. He laughed and shook water from his hair, looking around for his friend.

Draco lay on the puddle carpet, clothes soaked and silky hair matted to his face. "Hey…" he realized that he still did not know the strange man's name. Jacob fell to his knees beside the lifeless body, his hands roaming over the slender chest and up to the pale neck. He was so cold, and did not seem to be breathing. Jacob pressed an ear to the chilled ribcage and heard no heartbeat. Panic washed over him. He did not want to waste time calling for either of the other men in the house, someone was dead.

He had seen it hundreds of times in movies, though had never had a practical reason to practice CPR. He thought that he knew the basics. All it took was a bit of breathing and then the pale man would turn and cough out water and be fine. He leaned down, pressing his heated lips to the icy ones of Draco and breathed in a deep breath. Nothing happened. In some movies it took a few breaths, sometimes even a stern chest thumping too. He pressed down on the narrow ribs, unsure as to how hard, and then repeated his desperate attempt of breathing life into the drowned man. He did not know how many times he tried until out of nowhere, no turning or coughing to warn him, a slender pale hand slapped him across the face. He sat up to see Draco glairing up at him with malice in his silver eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Draco demanded. He was furious. Never in his life had he dreamt that he would be waking up with a man leaning over him, smoldering lips having captured his own.

"You weren't breathing." Jacob whispered, a hand raised to his stinging cheek. He had not thought that the skinny man would have that much strength.

"Of course not, I-"

"I thought you drowned." Worry shone in his dark eyes, overwhelming the pain.

"You thought I…drowned?" It was in that moment that Draco realized that Jacob had no idea that he was a vampire, thusly had no need for breathing… It was that or the boy was the biggest liar and of questionable orientation, like his father. He ran a hand over his hair, brushing it away from his face. He could feel a bump on his head, right at the hair line from where he hit it when falling. "No, I'm quite alright. Just knocked out a bit." He moved to sit up, but could not with Jacob still leaning over him as he was.

Their eyes met for long moments, and it was Jacob who moved first, as Draco had no inclination to move aside for anyone. But the boy did not move back, so much as down. His lips sought Draco's in a clumsy, but passionate kiss. Draco could not help himself, and once more the ringing sound of a slap filled the moist library. "What are you doing?" He heard himself repeating again.

"I was…" He sighed, now cradling the other cheek. He sat back, the carpet squishing under his weight. "I thought you were-"

"I was **not** drowning." Draco sat up, trying to straighten his clothes, anything to busy his hands and mind so that he would not dwell on the heat that still lingered on the corners of his lips.

"Gay." He corrected softly.

"You… what??" Draco's hands stopped their dance over his ruined jacket.

"I thought you were… gay." He did not sound disappointed, so much as confused.

"I'm not gay, I'm English." Draco said with a quick toss of his head, eyes moving to the doorway. He could hear someone coming down the hall, splashing in the puddles as they made their way to the library. He turned his silver eyes back to the boy sitting, dripping, beside him. "Now you keep your hands to yourself, and if anyone asks, you opened the book."


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to state for the record, that I have not read the HP books, I get all my know how from my dear friend snapeathy.

I also do not read Twilight, but have seen the movies, laughed hard, and then used the interwebs for any refrence material.

as such, anything that seems overly emo/hoaky/cheezy.. is most likely a direct quote from one of the two movies.

Please do not blame me, blame wikipedia and IMDB

* * *

Draco waited impatiently at the Black home. Remus was supposed to have sent him a woman companion for the night of his Father's party. No such woman had shown up. The party would be starting in less than an hour and he was yet unescorted.

Jacob answered the door, dressed in jeans and little else. Draco started at the dark, bare-chested boy before him. Shaking his head slightly to clear it of thoughts that were more appealing than he would like to admit he summoned up a frown. "Where is Lupin?" The old teacher had lost his first name rights.

"Him and Sirius are out for the night." His smile was only slightly tinted with awkwardness. Draco was always dressed impeccably (the three times they had ever seen each other), but tonight he was stunning. "Are you going to a party?" It was the only reason he could think that someone would need to dress that fancy.

"I am, and that worthless werewolf was supposed to send me a date." Draco was irritable. He knew that his Father would not approve of him coming alone. He was old enough now that he should have a woman of some sort in his life. Be having children, or some such nonsense. Besides that fact, there were rumors being whispered around of his inability to hold onto a girl for more than a day… or night. He was being talked about like some sort of philanderer... or a man of questionable orientation. And the last thing he wanted was to be lumped in with people like Black and Lupin. It was not his fault that he was so devilishly good looking. He could not help it if men had a hard time resisting him. His thoughts halted as he looked up at the young man in the doorway, a young man who like a handful of others had fallen prey to Draco's hypnotic charms. An amusing thought flickered through his mind. It might be fun to cause a bit of a stir at the party. Being talked about in an unfavorable light was not something to be desired, but at the same time, it was always nice to be talked about.

***

So it was to spite Black, worry Lupin, or perhaps just due to some momentary insanity, Draco arrived at his Parent's Christmas party with Jacob beside him. The younger boy had never been to a fancy dress party (not surprising, considering who he kept company with) and had been almost excited at the idea of going. Draco could not tell if he was excited about the party, or the fact that someone might misconstrue the situation as a date. Jacob had no nice clothes, other than his school uniform, so the two boys apparated to Malfoy Manor and Draco stole one of his Father's suits for Jacob. The boy needed something nice to wear, and Draco had no clothes that would fit him, nor did they have time to go shopping.

Both boys descended the grand staircase in splendid black suits and joined the party. Draco was somewhat disappointed that no one seemed bothered by the fact that he was attending the party with a man, but it was possible that they thought the two to be friends.

"Do you dance?" Jacob asked in an almost whisper. Time had drawn on for quite a while, and the party was as Draco had assumed that it would be. Boring. They always were. The company always consisted of a horde of his parent's friend loitering and talking about politics and money. Draco liked money well enough, but it was not an exciting topic to dwell on for long periods.

"Naturally." Draco was leaning against a buffet table, hands stuffed into his pockets to keep them from seeking the warmth of Jacob who stood so temptingly close.

"Come dance with me." Jacob offered his hand and a cheeky grin.

"No, you will want to lead." Draco made a point not to look up into those dark, fathomless eyes. He did not want to get lost in them.

He chuckled. "Naturally." He looked over to the dancing couples, many of them were the children of the older guests, but there were a few adults slowly turning about in the dance floor. "Come on, you tricked me into coming to this boring party. The least you can give me as an apology is a dance."

"Malfoy's don't apologize." He tilted his head, glancing up at Jacob out of the corner of his eye. "We live life without remorse."

"Well, then." He offered another charming grin. "You won't regret a single dance, will you?" Jacob wrestled one of Draco's long, pale hands from a pocket and pulled him to the dance floor.

Draco could have easily pulled away, but for reasons that he could not put words to, his hand felt right in the younger boy's.

Jacob gently turned Draco so that they were facing each other, placing one of the ivory hands on his shoulder and holding the other in one of his much larger and darker hands. "You're so cold." He held his hand a little tighter.

Draco looked up, his silver eyes catching the candle light. "I don't think this is a good idea." He was starting to get the attention that he had been hoping for, but now that people were eyeing him, now that his Mother was eyeing him, he began to rethink his original plan.

"If I'm not good at leading we can switch." He lowered his head, long hair falling as a curtain around the two of them, separating them from the rest of the people on the dance floor. The smell was heaven to Draco. Jacob was all warmth, earth and male. Jacob smiled again, this time it was much more intimate because of their closeness. "Hold on tight, spider monkey."

Despite being in public, and at one of his parent's serious parties, Draco Malfoy laughed. He could not hold back the soft chuckle that grew somewhere deep within his chest. He laughed as Jacob Black danced him around the smoothly polished wooden floor. Everything was just so awkward and charming as they fought for the man's dancing part. Feet were stepped on and innocent bystanders were bumped into as they both laughed and spun.

They left in a hurry, Draco insisted. Once the room stopped spinning he caught his Mother's disapproving frown. He did not want to look around to see if Lucius was somewhere scowling at him too, and the two boys fled into the cold winter air of England at midnight. Jacob's laughter rang off the buildings as they walked close together. Draco was more reserved, but could not seem to shake the smile that toyed with the corners of his mouth. They walked all the way back to the Black house. It may have been quicker if they just apparated, but Draco considered himself lucky enough that there were no mishaps side-apparating with a fourteen year old on the way to his parents, and did not want to risk trying again.

After a few blocks, Jacob broke the comfortable silence that they had been walking in. "Draco?"

With a notable effort, Draco managed to tuck his smile back where it belonged. Glancing up with a serious face that would have made his Father proud, he responded. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking that maybe… there is something different about you." He continued, despite the baffled look that he was receiving. "Your skin is… pale white, and ice cold. Your eyes are such a strange color… and sometimes you speak like, like you're from a different time. You never eat or dink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight… your arms are like pipe cleaners…" He trailed off.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about." Draco was frowning. "And my arms aren't that skinny." He defensively folded his arms and continued walking.

"I...I know what you are." Jacob looked hesitant, his pace slowing down so that Draco was moving past him.

Draco stopped and turned, amusement replacing the confusion "Go ahead then. Say it, out loud, say it."

"You're a…" His teeth captured his lower lip.

"A what?" He was waiting to hear the proclamation of 'monster'. He did not dread it, because he knew that eventually Jacob would have figured it out. It meant the end of their budding relationship, but that was just how life went. He would not hold it against the boy, because if their situation was reversed, he would not want to be friends with a freak.

"Robot." He said the word quickly. After much though, it all made sense really. Always so cold, never eating, lacking in most facial expressions… it fit into place nicely.

Draco just stared at the younger boy. "What did you call me?"

"A… robot… you know. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm a vampire, not a ro.. whatever." He felt angry. How was it that the boy had gotten into Slytherin when he was this dense?

"A vampire?" He raised one eyebrow questioningly. It had been difficult to accept that Remus was a werewolf, but it was impossible to believe that the slender man before him was a vampire. "No you're not."

"I am too." Annoyance was becoming the dominant emotion.

"There is no way. Vampires have… fangs, and burst into flame when they go into sunlight. You sparkle, I remember." He nodded seriously. "Are you sure you're not some kind of giant pixy or a golem or something else?"

Draco threw up his hands in frustration. "I'm a vampire. The end."

"I don't believe that."

"That's because you believe only the lies… the camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator, Jacob. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. I'm a monster, Jacob." He spoke softly, in a dangerous whisper. He did not know how to get it across to the boy that somehow had taken his obvious vampiric attributes and thought that he was some sort of pixy.

"Draco… you are…" His awkward fourteen-year-old-ness was showing. "You're beautiful, even for a robot. I really like you. I don't mind that you are just a construct. You can be programmed for emotions I think...and then…"

"And then what? And stop saying robot. I'm a vampire. I drink blood."

"I don't care." The whole situation was confusing. But he knew that despite all else, he was irrevocably in love with Draco Malfoy. Since the night of the great library flood, the hours that they had spent talking still stuck with him. The way Draco talked, moved, and smelled… the combinations that built him were just intoxicating. Jacob had been able to think of little else for days.

"I've wanted to drink your blood." Draco felt an uneasiness settling into his gut. He didn't like the way that Jacob was looking at him. His big dark eyes were so innocent, so trusting, so needy. He could never recall being that helpless.

"It doesn't matter… I trust you." He stepped closer, closing the distance between them in quick easy strides. "Draco, I've thought you were beautiful since I first saw you sparkling in the kitchen when I was little."

Draco scoffed and took a step back. He didn't like where this was going. "Listen… you had some wine at the party, so I will let this go." He decided for trying to ignore the situation, maybe it would go away.

"Draco… I love you." He took another step, closing the distance once more. He started to lean down.

Draco feared another kiss. He had been caught off guard in the library and had not known how to react. But here on the street, after all this talk... he did not know what he would do if granted another chance at those soft, smoldering lips. "Jacob, I could never… never love the son of Sirius Black."

Jacob faltered, his eyes widening. It was not what he expected to hear. "But I-"

"Never." Draco said firmly.

Clenching his fists and glancing around the empty streets uncertainly, Jacob felt lost and hurt. He looked down at the man who was, at that moment, breaking his heart with his cold silver eyes. It was just too much. With a fumbling fluidity he transformed into a wolf of the deepest cinnamon color and loped off down the street, desperate to escape the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like a bad man for this one. Sorry, not as funny as the last one. Just a little sad T^T

next one will be good again. I promise

* * *

A_ werewolf?_ Draco sneered the name in his mind. The whole time Jacob had been a werewolf, the same sort of disgusting beast as Lupin. What was more, the boy had kissed him. At least Draco had not enjoyed the stolen kiss the night of the flood. He re-reminded himself that he had not enjoyed it. How could he enjoy the warmth… the velvety softness of Jacob's lips, of werewolf lips that had almost found his once more that night. He shook himself, glad to be rid of the whole situation.

He returned alone and regretful, to his modest little mansion, not that he had planned to invite Jacob to come with him. He intended the evening to go exactly as it had, because Draco never regretted anything.

Hours passed and he passed the marble halls. He couldn't sleep. This was not new to him, he hadn't slept in years, but now? Now he could not rest at all. His mind kept jumping from place to place, never settling long enough to let him feel a moment's peace. He could still hear Jacob's and his laughter mixing together, could still feel the lingering warmth on his hand and waist where Jacob had held him so closely. Had that been only a few hours ago? It felt like years.

A werewolf.

Jacob could not have always been a werewolf. He must have caught it from Lupin.

That thought stopped Draco dead in his tracks. Lupin must have bitten Jacob. Naïve, young Jacob. For reasons that he could not put words to, the thought that someone had hurt Jacob infuriated Draco. Without much planning or consideration for the fact that the sun would be rising soon, Draco took the Floo to the Black house.

He did not expect to see Sirius and Lupin sitting in the library beside the fireplace. It made the job of hunting down Lupin much easier though, so he would not complain.

"You." He had wanted to shout and rage that Lupin could be so careless and cruel as to attack his… stepson?

"Not tonight, Malfoy." Lupin looked tired and worried as he rubbed the bride of his nose.

"You...incestuous, blood traitor, werewolf."

"Excuse me?" He sat up straighter. He was not used to being insulted in his home, not since they had taken down the portrait of Sirius's Mother anyhow.

"How could you? You are like his…man-mother. And you attacked him. I don't want to even know the details but I'm positive there is something… carnal about the whole transformation... thing. That's disgusting. He's only fourteen, for Merlin's sake."

Lupin did not respond with words, only a baffled and questioning glance in Sirius's direction.

Sirius was not so lost as to the accusations that Draco was spouting. "It's your fault." He stood. "You're the reason that Jacob was out late and came home naked."

"I am…." Draco lowered the hand that he was pointing dramatically with. "Naked?" The thought alone was enough to cause the pureblood aristocrat to grow quiet. People did not just go around saying things like 'naked' to him. How hedonistic.

"You stay away from my son." The opportunity was there, and Sirius took it with a wrathful desire. His fist caught the small blonde right below the eye.

Draco stumbled slightly, clutching at his perfect face. It should have been the appropriate response and he stayed hunched over for a few moments until he realized that there was really no pain. He looked up to see Sirius in the same stance that Draco had just left, clutching his obviously injured hand to his chest. Draco started to laugh.

Before Sirius could pull his wand out, Lupin was there, clutching tightly to his arm. "Both of you stop." He hated being the only adult in the room. "Calm down… he might have nothing to do with Jacob… or he might be drunk again." He hands were soothing their way over Sirius's broad shoulders. "Both of you just breathe and let's talk this through." Lupin was also upset and still had no idea why he was being accused of incest, but still remained oddly calm. Did Draco think that he Lupin was related to Black? Drunk was starting to seem more likely.

"Don't think I don't know what goes on in this… house of shame." Draco tilted his head, brushing some of the loose hair from his eyes. "Jacob is a werewolf, and I am reporting you to the Ministry for attacking him, Lupin."

"What?" Lupin felt shocked at the mere thought. He did tend to lose control a bit, but he would never, could never let himself hurt someone. Certainly not Jacob. The boy was like a son to him.

"He's not a werewolf, you ignorant little cow." Sirius growled harshly, still cradling his hand. "His anamagus form is a wolf. It sort of runs in the family." He paused and glanced up at Lupin through his messy hair. "That's why he was naked." It all seemed so clear to the man in that moment. "When I was still young, sometimes during transformations I would lose my clothes too."

"A cow?" He heard almost nothing else. "A COW!" He had never been so insulted in his life. He pulled out his wand, ready to kill Sirius on the spot. The damned man was supposed to be dead anyways.

Lupin was faster. He disarmed Draco with an effortless swish of his own wand. "Enough. Both of you stop this." He stood between the two of them. Sparring a quick but meaningful glance at Sirius he whispered "You are behaving like a child. Jacob will be fine." He turned back to Malfoy who was still seething. "Jacob is upset, but not a werewolf."

Draco blinked rapidly, clearing the rage from his face. "Wait, so he's not a werewolf? He's just a dumb dog, like Black?" Draco almost felt a bit sheepish for barging in and making a scene. Carefully retrieving his wand, he straightened and sidestepped to the fireplace. "Well… than… I guess I will just be saying goodnight then." Draco left the way that he had come. He would not be returning to the black house. The evening should have been a short party, followed by a long night in the company of a soft woman, supplied by Lupin. But there would be no woman, there would not even be a lanky sun kissed Slytherin. It was the worst night since he was attacked in Alaska.

Somewhere in England, up in his room, was a broken heart caused by Draco. He almost felt bad. Almost. But Malfoys do not apologize, and tonight would not be an exception.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter, and when my beta read it, she told me that if I didn't change it, she wouldn't be my friend anymore.

You have been warned that this is honestly, the worst ending that I could come up with, and I hope that you will feel sullied and disapointed.

thanks for your time.

* * *

Years passed rapidly, like sand falling through an hourglass. Draco tried his best not to dwell on the dark skinned boy that occasionally haunted his daydreams. He instead decided to live. Really live. He had his own place and his father's money. He attended parties, flirted with whoever caught his eye, dressed in only the finest clothes, sent anonymous letters to old schoolmates, and in general enjoyed himself. The only drawback was his unwillingness to go to Knockturn Alley to buy food, but Kreacher was always more than willing to go for him.

It was in attendance to one of the fancy parties that Draco was finally deflowered. She was another vampire, much older and much more drunk than himself. It was not a bad experience and became one that he repeated with some frequency. After a while he had made a bit of a reputation and his father was proud, though he never mentioned it when his wife was in the room.

It was one night, when the blood wine was finally leaving his system that Draco looked over to the person in his bed and frowned when he noted that it was not a woman beside him. He had honestly known when he took the man home that he was in fact male. Somehow the wine had pushed aside reason and in that hour or so of passion it had not mattered. Sober and naked, little things like their matching genders, did matter. After a bit of shouting, first from Draco, then from his nude companion, it was decided that he would stay. Draco never bothered to remember the man's name, because he never needed to call him anything specific during any of the man's later visits. There were never many words shared between the two of them, words took up to much time.

During one of their short lapses of quiet reverie, between the biting and the man leaving, he did something he had never really done since his first night in Draco's bed. He spoke, his voice was not unpleasant, though a little horse from the shouting earlier in the evening. "I don't mind too much, because I like to imagine you as an old boyfriend of mine… but who, in Merlin's name, is Jacob?

Draco had been lounging on his emerald silk sheets, but paused mid stretch. "What?"

"You call me Jacob sometimes." He smiled softly, sitting up. "I was just curious. Never mind that I asked."

With one pale hand, Draco pushed the man back down. They were both vampires, and he could have easily wrestled the delicate aristocrat off of him, but he allowed himself to be laid back against the dark sheets.

"He was just another broken heart I made in my youth." Draco whispered the words, but as soon as they left his lips he knew that he did not mean them. It had been years since he had really thought about the son of Sirius Black. To find out that he had been unconsciously shouting the name during sex was a… confusing and upsetting thought. He looked down at the man he was laying over, the way that his ebony hair spilled around his head like a dark halo. Something deep within Draco twinged where he had never felt anything before. He missed Jacob. In those few days that they had spent together, Draco had grown immensely fond of the easily smiling boy.

He got off the bed and dressed himself. He was done for the night. Draco sent his companion away without so much as a kiss, and moved himself to the entryway of own his home. It had a splendid little fountain that he found peace in walking around when he was thinking. Surely he did not fancy the boy that he had tried so hard to forget.

After hours of mindless pacing he came to the general conclusion that if he wanted the boy so much (as his subconscious was apparently screaming at him that he did) that he should just have him. After all, he is a Malfoy, and if nothing else they always get exactly what they want.

He went to his drawing room (which was seldom used for its purpose) and took out a clean sheet of parchment. The letter he scrawled to Jacob was a long one, filled with subtle Malfoy wit and charm. It expressed Draco's innermost longings and a few of his secret feelings. After signing his name and looking it over he realized what complete rubbish he had just poured out and promptly tossed the blasted thing into the fireplace. The second letter was more to the point and it read, simply, as followed

_To: Jacob Black of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

_Come to my villa, via floo, tomorrow night at eight._

_Cordially,_

_Draco Malfoy. _

The note was satisfactory and he sealed it up with a bit of wax, a charm and a kiss. Giving the letter to his owl he sent it on its way and went back to his room to take a long bath and relish in how brilliant his plan truly was.

It was only around ten-thirty the next night did he realize that there might be something wrong with his cunning ploy to get the lusciously warm, long haired boy, back into his life. After more pacing around his fountain he realized that there could not have been anything wrong with his plan, that in fact there must be something wrong with Jacob. After all, it had been almost four years since the night of his parent's party and him making an arse of himself to Lupin and Black. (Not that Malfoys ever did such things, but some may have called what he did as such) It was possible that after such a long passage of time, that the boy had either moved house, died in a freak quidditch accident, got transferred to Pigfarts, or sent to Azkaban. Anything was possible after so many years.

Draco did something that he had not planned on doing ever again. He took his fireplace to the Black house. It looked much the same, the library still had a gentle coating of dust, the water stains on the ceilings remained and the carpet was still threadbare. The ivory vampire walked through the house as if it were his own home, smelling the air and listing to the heartbeats of the house. The moment that he opened his ears to the subtle sounds he wanted to take it back. Soft moans were pervading the air, originating from somewhere upstairs. The sound was unmistakable, and the tone resembled that of his old defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco scowled and tried to ignore the noise and look instead for Jacob. Much to his surprise he found the dark skinned youth down in the kitchen, tinkering with something that Draco could not identify, but looked suspiciously of muggle construction. Draco descended the stairs with grace and elegance, Jacob glanced up from where he was sitting at the table and looked unimpressed.

"I thought that surely, due to you not responding to my owl, that you must be dead." Draco almost leaned against the wall at the foot of the stairs.

Jacob took a slow breath, squaring his shoulders as if preparing to a fight. "I thought that by me not coming that maybe you would get the idea."

A luscious smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Draco was feeling benevolent that evening, despite the fact that it had not started as it should have. "I am offering you a second chance with me. The only idea that you could possibly be trying to covey should be one of gratitude."

Dark eyes that were almost black, met with silver ones in the dimly lit room. "Listen, I was young and kind of dumb… you smelled nice and had a charming smile." He set down what bit of strange metal was in his hands and held them up as if by gently waving them in Draco's direction he could somehow better illustrate the words that he was fumbling over. "I would say that you're a nice guy, but my dad says that you're a bit of an assuming wanker... and I sort of agree with him."

The fact that Jacob had the decency to look somewhat apologetic was the only thing that kept Draco from pulling out his wand and hexing the boy. "Well, your father is a daft old coot, who escaped from prison. So I would ignore him if I were you. He has no idea what he is talking about." Draco rounded the table and stood over Jacob, giving him one of his patent Malfoy gazes that was known to make ladies and gents alike go weak in the knees. "Now, I am willing to forgive that little bit of name calling, because I did so effortlessly break your young tender heart so many years ago. I will even let you accompany me on a walk out of this house so that we can discus myself and the possibility of picking up where we left off."

Jacob looked at Draco for long moments. Draco may still have been the same beautiful, ageless man that he had known when he was younger, but at the same time, that meant that he was the same man that he had known when he was younger. After weeks of brooding and finally talking to his parents about it, he had come to realize that this was not the sort of man that he wanted to be with. Despite the fact that Jacob had been placed in Slytherin, he had never been able to achieve the same levels of cruelty and coldness as some of his other classmates. He did not think that he had it in himself to tell the expectant looking blond beside him that it had just been a stupid crush and he was, without a doubt, at this point in his life, well over Draco Malfoy. Nicer words came to his mind, gentle ones that he could let him down with.

But Draco must have seen the hesitation, felt that rejection was budding on those dark lips, because as Jacob started to open his mouth to speak, Draco leaned down and closed the distance between them. His lips captured Jacobs in kiss so passionate that it left the younger man breathless and grasping the edge of the table. Jacob knew that he should have pulled away, or hit Malfoy, or something... but for weeks when he was only fourteen, that kiss from those cold lips was the only thing that he wanted. That little part in him finally felt satisfied, but the rest of him felt hungry for more. He did not care what his father said about Draco and his family. That old crush, that little flame that had once burned deep within him was kindled anew. "Draco." He whispered the name softly, like a prayer.

Draco relished in the warmth that was spreading through his fingers where they were tangled in the luxurious long black hair. He leaned back in for another kiss but Jacob turned ever so slightly away. "Draco, I don't know if we should, it would be like… incest or something."

"What are you going on about now?" He busied himself with nuzzling his face into the heat of Jacob's hair.

"My father, and your mum… they are sort of cousins. I think that makes you my uncle or something weird." He was having a hard time concentrating with those icy lips tracing a line down his temple and cheek.

"Second cousins actually. But most pure-blood families are inbreed, so it doesn't really matter all that much." He stole another kiss, the sort that promised unspeakable things yet to come. "Come home with me." He started to pull away, wanting to get back to the fireplace as quickly as possible.

Jacob caught his hand before those pale fingers finished unlacing themselves from his hair. "Don't let go of me." His words made him seem younger, so innocent and needy.

Draco loved it. "Jacob, I could never let go of you. I just couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist."

Jacob stood, towering over Draco suddenly, and non to gently pushing him back onto the dining room table. They kissed again, and Jacob kept whispering Draco's name over and over.

Something changed. Draco couldn't tell what it was at first, the pitch in the other boy's voice, or the way that the warmth was vanishing rapidly. Something was wrong. Draco struggled to open his eyes and was confused by the face looking down at him. Worry creased the dark brow.

"Malfoy, are you alright, mate?"

"Blaze?" Draco's voice was strained and his head was ringing with an awful pounding that only worsened when he tried to move. The night sky hung low above them, distant traces of colors still swimming in the inky darkness.

"You're bleeding." It was Theo who spoke, as he too leaned over Draco.

"I was…" Draco covered his eyes to block out the faint light, or the faces of his friends, even he didn't know which he was doing.

"I think you were attacked by some deer, or something." The young Italian spoke, helping the blonde to sit up.

"Caribou, I think. I don't know if they have deer here in Alaska."

Draco looked at the blood on his fingertips, it was chilled from the cold winter air. "What happened?"

"Like I said, you didn't come back to the tent, so we went looking for you, found you out here, with deer-"

"Caribou." Came Theo's sot correction.

"With caribou hoof prints all around. You got banged up pretty good." Blazed helped him to stand as they made their way across the snow and back to their tent.

"I was having the best dream," Draco whispered softly. "Sirius Black had a son…" His voice trailed off as the other two exchanged odd looks. Draco knew that as wondrous and strange as his dream had been, that was all it was. A dream.

And with that lonely thought he trudged back into the sheltering warmth of the tent and let his friends help to get the blood and snow off of him and his sullied clothes.


End file.
